


Maybe You Don't Have to Rush

by basslined



Series: SASO 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, College AU, It ends positively, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basslined/pseuds/basslined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He groans, rubbing a hand over his face before rolling over and catching a glimpse of movement in the corner of his dorm room. He sits up slightly to rest on his forearms, feeling the warmth still imprinted against the sheets next to him when he happens to brush his hand there. That’s right, last night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You Don't Have to Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for flippinflakes on dw for the lyrics prompt 'maybe you don't have to rush / you could leave a toothbrush / at my place.' I'll have this song stuck in my head for the rest of my frickin' life. 
> 
> This completely ran away from me *sweats profusely*...but in any case, some bottom!Tanaka for the soul. Enjoy!

The light peeking through from between the slats of the blinds pulls Tanaka from his sleep. He fumbles around gently in search of his phone, grabbing it from the nightstand to check the time.

6:37 A.M.

Fuck’s sake. His class doesn’t start until 8:00, he could’ve gotten _at least_ another 45 minutes of sleep.

He groans, rubbing a hand over his face before rolling over and catching a glimpse of movement in the corner of his dorm room. He sits up slightly to rest on his forearms, feeling the warmth still imprinted against the sheets next to him when he happens to brush his hand there. That’s right, last night...

“...Noya?” he calls out quietly, sleep still stubbornly clinging to the edges of his voice.

Nishinoya turns around to face him, dressed in nothing save for his boxers and one of Tanaka’s wrinkled t-shirts. The sun hits him from behind in a way that seems to make him glow and it makes Tanaka’s breath catch in his throat; he looks really beautiful like this - a thought he knows he needs to push away, immediately.

“Hey! I didn’t think you were up.”

“Yeah, it’s really bright in here, so...” And then it suddenly dawns on Tanaka what’s going on: Noya was trying to sneak out while he slept, wasn't he…?

_Well_.

He figures that he shouldn’t be surprised. After all, it was just a one-night stand, something that they had both been aware of and agreed to going into it. Still, Tanaka can’t help but feel a pang of hurt deep in his chest.

He bites his lip, sitting up fully and folding his hands in his lap. He tries his best not to sound dejected. “...But I’ve got class in like an hour anyway, so it’s whatever, y’know?”

“Yeah, same. These 8 A.M.s are a bitch, dude, even coming from a morning person.”

Tanaka snickers softly. Noya didn't even sound the least bit bothered saying that, so he’s probably just thinking too much; he knew Noya also had class _and_ that he was just naturally an early riser - he always had been. Immediately chalking it up to what had transpired the night before was silly, _paranoid!_ Tanaka pushes it away.

“You wanna get breakfast before class?” he asks, scooting over to the edge of the bed and reaching for a pair of shorts with his toes. He’s unsuccessful.

Noya leans down to pick them up, tossing them into Ryuu’s face. “Sorry, man, no can do. I don't wanna be late. Rain check?”

The uneasiness returns, washing over Tanaka as if a bucket of ice water had been poured down his back. It definitely wasn't like Noya to turn him down for any kind of quality time, especially when it was quality time involving _food_. He tries not to let it show on his face.

“Yeah, ‘course. No prob!”

“I’ll text you later, okay? We can get lunch before practice instead!!”

Tanaka nods, instantly relieved again for the second time in under ten minutes. He was being really ridiculous about this.

Noya beams at him before departing and Tanaka does his best to calm his still-pounding heart.

 

* * *

 

It’d been a couple days since The Incident. Nothing about their dynamic had really seemed to change, but the knowledge that they definitely hadn’t talked about it was still weighing heavily on Tanaka’s mind. Were they really going to pretend like it hadn’t happened?

It left a bad taste in his mouth, something he hadn’t really expected or planned for. He’d had feelings for Noya for a long time now, sure, but he’d learned to manage them and push them aside. Introducing this just complicated everything, which he _should_ have seen coming, but he hadn’t thought it through. He should’ve known better.

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, the chime of the ringtone snapping him out of his thoughts. He can feel his heartbeat quicken when he sees the name at the text’s header.

Noya.

_RYUU!! u wanna hang?? i picked up antman since we didn't get to see it @ the theater!!!!  
_ _ican come to ur room n we can watch!!’!_

He taps fingers against the side of his cell, biting his lip. It’d probably be fine. Right? Right.

_Ya dude I’m doing laundry RN but free after._  
_Mayb@6???  
_ _Read 4:47 P.M._

_hell yeah!!! see u in an hr!!! ヽ( >∀<)ﾉ _

Tanaka places his phone down on the coffee table next to him and runs his hand over his head.

Shit.

 

* * *

 

Noya sidles himself against Tanaka’s side, eyes wide and transfixed on Ryuu’s laptop screen.

“Holy shit!! Did you see that! He jumped right through the hole in the glass, _mid-run!!_ ”

Tanaka laughs when he feels Noya’s fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt, continuing to provide commentary on the rest of the scene. He can practically feel the vibrations of Noya’s voice every time he yells excitedly during a particularly awesome moment and it’s so endearing; it always has been, even back when they were in high school.  
  
“What is it?” Noya asks, quirking an eyebrow and Ryuu realizes then that he’s been more fixed on his friend than the movie.

Tanaka moves without answering and definitely without really thinking about it. He dips his head slightly, pressing a small kiss against Noya’s lips that’s _just_ off-the-mark thanks to their positions on the bed.

Tanaka’s just about to pull back before Noya snaps the laptop shut, putting it on the nightstand next to them and then shifts, bringing a hand up to cup his jaw and turn his head for a better angle. Their lips meet again - a little more forcefully now that Noya’s interested - and Tanaka’s fingers find their way to tangle themselves into Noya’s gel-slicked hair.

He groans softly into Nishinoya’s mouth when he feels him tease the bottom hem of his shirt before sliding his hands beneath the fabric. Calloused fingertips press and drag along Ryuu’s skin, erupting it into tiny goosebumps in their wake.

Tanaka breaks the kiss then and leans back, pulling his shirt off with one hand before tugging Noya’s up too and throwing them both to the floor. Noya wastes no time, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Tanaka’s now-exposed neck and chest, pausing at sensitive pulse points to leave small bruises.

Ryuu’s hips jerk up when he feels Noya’s lips close around one of his nipples and the vibration of Noya’s soft moan lights up his nerves. In one fluid motion, Tanaka flips them, moving to straddle Noya’s waist as he captures his mouth again, swallowing his surprised gasp with a hungry kiss.

Noya writhes underneath him as he kisses down the midline of his body, slipping off the bed to kneel. “C’mere,” he says, voice low, and Noya does as he’s asked, scooting his way toward the edge.

His mouth parts to a soft _‘oh’_ when he realizes what Tanaka’s intentions are, inhaling sharply when he leans forward and mouths at his erection through the fabric of his shorts. Ryuu hooks his fingers under the waistband, tugging gently and Noya hastily pushes them off his hips, kicking them to the side.

Tanaka really takes the sight of him in, eyes mapping every inch of Nishinoya’s body and committing it to memory. Every soft curve and sharp edge, each rippling movement of muscle as his chest heaves and his body shudders under Ryuu’s touch; he wants to remember _everything_.

He settles his hands on Noya’s hips, tracing gentle circles there as he ghosts his lips from his knee to his inner thigh. “Ryuu, _c’mon_ ,” he hears Noya hiss. “Quit teasin’ me.”

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” he says, feigning innocence as he runs his fingers gingerly along the underside of Noya’s cock. Noya’s thigh twitches beneath Ryuu’s other hand and he can’t help but smirk.

“ _Seriously?_ ” Noya whines, balling his hands into fists against the sheets. Tanaka replaces his fingers with a swipe of his tongue. Noya fails miserably to hold back a loud moan when Ryuu suddenly wraps his lips around the head, sucking gently before taking him in as far as he can manage.

Noya’s fingers dig into his shoulders, traveling up his neck and along his scalp, grabbing and scratching wherever he can reach as Tanaka rhythmically bobs his head. He runs the flat of his tongue against the slit, tasting the bitter salt of precome as he does; it’s a little unpleasant if he’s being totally honest, but the noises he’s coaxing out of Nishinoya are well worth it, he thinks.

He feels him twitch suddenly as he chokes out a gasp and Ryuu pulls back, his mouth leaving Noya’s cock with a wet ' _pop_ ’ When he glances up at him, he’s staring back confused and quite possibly a little bit irritated.

“Ryuu, what the _hell_ , I was really _close!_ ” he nearly whines, breath heavy. Yeah, okay, so definitely irritated.

He does feel a little guilty for edging him, but he wants to have some fun too. He gets up, stretching a bit before letting his hands fall against Noya’s shoulders. He pushes him back to fall against the sheets and climbs up too, switching their positions once again so that he’s underneath him. He’s hyper-aware then of the clothing still separating them when he feels Noya’s weight against his thighs and the constricting strain of the denim of his jeans is suddenly way too much for him.

Tanaka spreads his legs to let Noya better slide between them and a light bulb seems to go off in Nishinoya’s mind. A moan slips past Ryuu’s lips when Noya leans his weight against the backs of his knees, effectively lifting his hips off the bed enough to grind hard against his ass.

“Do you wanna…”

“Yeah…” he breathes, pointing to the desk next to the bed. “In there, second one down.”

Noya slips off of the bed to retrieve what he wants, quickly collecting the bottle of lube and a condom from the back of the drawer. He settles himself back between Tanaka’s legs, making quick work of the button of his pants and pulling them off. Ryuu bites his lip when the air hits his hot skin, letting out a shaky sigh when Noya’s hand briefly wraps around his length to give him a few agonizingly slow strokes; it’s payback for teasing him earlier, Tanaka thinks. The bastard.

They share another heated kiss as Nishinoya coats his fingers with the lubricant. “You ready?” Tanaka nods, giving his approval, and Noya presses his lips to his jaw and down his neck, nipping lightly at his collarbone.  

Ryuu’s eyes squeeze shut when he feels the chill of Noya’s slicked-up finger as he slowly eases it inside him. His muscles tense at the sensation; it’s painful and a little weird, just like the last time. Noya’s patient with him though, kissing his chest and shoulder and running his free hand soothingly against his thigh.

Once he adjusts, Noya retracts his finger a bit before sliding it into him again. He repeats his movements until he feels Tanaka finally begin to relax around him and then adds a second to begin really stretching him. Tanaka’s back arches when Noya’s fingers just barely brush against his prostate and he grabs for his wrist in an attempt to slow his movements, a signal that he’s ready. Noya nods, pulling his fingers from him and grabs for the condom, impatiently tearing the foil open with his teeth.

Tanaka watches as he rolls it on, anticipation bristling under his skin and lighting him up. Noya hooks his arms underneath his knees and positions himself, giving him a look that asks one last time for his consent. He ducks his head in affirmation, licking his lips and taking a deep breath when he feels Noya’s cock against his entrance.

Noya sinks into him slowly and Tanaka squeezes his eyes shut; it’s definitely painful, just as much as the last time. He’d expected it to maybe be easier now that he knew what to expect, but it’s still a lot at once.

“F-fuck, sorry, just- give me a minute,” he grinds out.

“‘Course,” Noya answers, pressing a kiss against the inside of his knee. He waits until Ryuu has finally started to relax around him before pulling back just as slowly, making sure that he doesn’t hurt him. It’s definitely appreciated.

Tanaka gasps quietly as Noya begins finding a slow rhythm, still adjusting to both the pressure and the sensation of his thrusts. It’s not long before he’s sliding in and out of him effortlessly, and the ache dulls, replaced instead by a steadily growing heat that pools low in his gut.

His head slams back against the mattress when he feels Noya brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves he’s been looking for. Noya groans loudly as Tanaka tightens around him when he slams into the same spot again and Ryuu throws an arm over his eyes, unable to quiet himself.

He can feel the precome begin to bead at the tip of his cock, falling against his stomach with each hard snap of Nishinoya’s hips and he brings his free hand up to wrap his fingers around himself. Noya’s own hand joins his, pumping him in time with his thrusts. The synchronized movements are too much for Tanaka to handle and he can feel the heat building up in his system about to unravel quickly.

“A-ah, shit, _Yuu..._!” Tanaka cries out, back arching as he comes, warmth spilling against their fingers and across his abdomen. The noise that leaves Noya when he feels Tanaka’s body tighten as his muscles contract around him almost sounds startled, his hips stuttering against him as he finishes not too long after. He thrusts into him a few more times before dropping his head forward to rest against Tanaka’s shoulder.

“Damn, Ryuu…” is all Noya can manage, pressing a kiss against his collarbone. Tanaka can’t help but feel a little proud of the reaction, dumb as it seems.

He pulls Nishinoya down on top of him, rubbing his hands gently along the expanse of his back as they try their best to catch their breath and enjoy the afterglow together. Noya finally pulls out of him with a hiss, clearly still sensitive, and Tanaka misses the connection almost immediately.

Noya takes care in cleaning up their mess and tosses Ryuu a clean pair of boxes from his dresser when he’s finished. Tanaka half-expects him to announce his departure, but he doesn’t. Instead, he climbs back into bed with him and scrubs his fingers against the short fuzz of Tanaka’s hair, regarding him fondly.

“You wanna finish the movie?” he asks after a few minutes and Tanaka barks out a laugh; of course he’d want to finish. He’s really something.

“Yeah, we can do that.”

Noya excitedly throws both arms into the air, seeming instantly revived by the news as he leans over Tanaka to open the laptop back up. He wraps an arm around Ryuu’s waist and settles his head against his shoulder so he can watch, chest pressed tightly against his back. Tanaka can’t bring himself to mind - quite the opposite, really - even when Noya fails to keep his voice down and nearly screams in his ear.

The warmth of his friend curled up against his back is more than enough for Tanaka to drift off to sleep, not managing to make it through the end of the film.

 

* * *

 

“Taking off again?”

Noya turns around, shorts in hand. He looks half-startled and half-guilty, an observation that makes Ryuu feel like gravity has suddenly shifted and he’s being weighed down by some invisible force; it’s uncomfortable, to put it simply. Noya seems to recover quickly, though.

“I just figured I’d go grab somethin’ to eat before they stop serving breakfast. You want me to get you some fruit?”

“Nah, dude, don’t even worry about it!” he says as cheerfully as possible, waving Noya off as he watches him pull on his pants. Tanaka notices then that Noya’s wearing another one of his shirts and the weight on his shoulders nearly doubles. He decides he doesn’t like feeling like this and the whole entire thing needs to be addressed before he goes absolutely fucking insane. “Sit for a minute?”

Nishinoya raises an eyebrow questioningly but complies anyway, climbing onto the bed to sit next to Tanaka, one leg folded underneath him. Ryuu takes his hand, gently tracing across Noya’s knuckles with his fingertips.

“Y’know…you don’t have to rush out?”

“I wasn’t _rushing_ , I told you, I-” Noya starts, but Tanaka just shakes his head indicating he’s not finished and his friend lets him continue.

“It’s the second time now, man. Like, that I’ve woken up and you’ve been halfway out the door,” he pauses, swallowing thickly as he tries not to chicken out. “The first time I tried not to think about it ‘cause I thought I was just being a fuckin’ weirdo, but I saw the look on your face this time and it’s that one you get when you’re caught doin’ something you shouldn’t be.”

“Ryuu-”

“I guess I don’t actually wanna do the whole one-night stand thing afterall? Not if it means you feeling like, ashamed or something the next morning. And I know I agreed to it and I said it was okay, but it’s...it’s just not _me_ . It doesn't feel right. I know that I can’t make you want me or...want to be with me ‘n shit, but that’s what _I’d_ like. For you to stay?”

Tanaka can’t bring himself to make eye contact with Nishinoya; he’s too afraid of what he’ll find there, if he’s being totally honest.

He feels Noya swing his other leg over and scoot closer, giving him his full attention. He places a hand over Tanaka’s own and squeezes gently.

“Ryuu, if you wanted to make it official, all ya had to do was say so.” Tanaka snaps his head up, staring wide-eyed. Noya just laughs.

“But I thought-”

“I know, that ‘cause we agreed it didn't mean anythin’, that it didn't, right?” Tanaka nods, shyly rubbing at the back of his head. “C’mon, you've known me _how_ long now? I was just testin’ the waters to see if you'd be receptive to me. Which, y’know, you _totally_ were. _Twice._ ”

Tanaka squawks then, smacking Noya on the side of the arm when he winks at him. He can feel his face heat up as Noya’s cackling fills up the single. It’s contagious though - it always is - and Ryuu finds himself laughing too. He’s a little embarrassed, but more importantly, he’s _relieved_.

“Okay, then...do you wanna ‘ _make it official_ ’?” he asks, putting unnecessary emphasis on the question and briefly wiggling his fingers. Noya rolls his eyes but smiles wide, leaning in to knock their foreheads together playfully.

“Yeah. I _guess_ I like you enough.”

Tanaka huffs out in faux-offense before snickering and pulls Noya into his lap, giving him a few quick pecks along his jawline. Noya smiles and slots their lips together, and Ryuu feels like he’s soaring.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter (@mokubah) and tumblr (mokuba)!


End file.
